Episode 133 - Back Like Max Dugan
Episode Number: 133 Title: "Back Like Max Dugan" Recorded: 2 January 2009 Run Time: 2:39:25 File Size: 74.8 MB Description/Details After a week off, we were all back live and it felt good to power up the mics and spew drivel into them for a full two hours. Seriously, there was a lot to catch up on and a lot of new listeners in the live chat to help motivate us. Back that with a Top Douchebags of 2008 SYN and you've got a winner. Guest Ernesto from Team Illuminati stopped by to talk about something, but we're not sure what it was since we talked mostly about grunge. Check him out, though. The music is unique and cool, and he wants to give you free stuff! And if you leave him an iTunes comment and tell us about it, we'll send you free stuff as well. Nerraux News *Don't ever try this, even though it amuses the shit out of Nerraux *Could they have at least put "Mr. Terrorist"? *Imagine all the rat sex he must have witnessed *Finally, another use for rodents *Um, that's not yours to sell... *But this was this guy's stuff... Games Keyz hosted a game of "Screw Your Neighbor" titled "Name That Douche - 2008 Edition" with the help of Mad Magazine's last issue of 2008. Tha Mike was the winner. Questions # #20 is an intolerable and thoroughly untalented pseudo-magician who was promoted by Donald Trump for hanging by his feet for 60 hours over central park. It may have been a little more impressive if he wasn't seen taking a 10 minute break every hour! Name that douche. # #19 gives you the feeling that 2008 was the year of the 2 timing male: Politicians like Eliot Spitzer and Vito Fossella, rock stars like Gene Simmons and actors like this X-Files star who checked himself into rehab as a sex addict. Name that douche. # #18 is provided courtesy Rick Dyer and Matthew Whitton. Think 7'7. Think 550 pounds. Think mythical beast pursued for decades by fanatics and mythbusters. It's a shame they didn't find the real thing instead of taking a gorilla suit and filling it with animal entrails. Name that fictional douche. # #17 deserved to be hung up from her heels and evicerated in a public square even before she was blamed of being in cahoots alongside Dunkin Donuts with the terrorist arab nation. I mean how could anyone think otherwise; she was wearing a scarf that looked vaguely like a middle eastern head dressing. Name that daytime douchette. # #16 is a perfect example of the diabolical concoction that is created when you mix politics, religion, and militant africanism. Being jealous about Obama becoming the first black president before him is one thing, but pubicly saying you want to cut his nuts off, that a whole different kettle of shit! Name that douche. # #15 can't be accused of being a bad athlete, per se. Before he retired from Green Bay, he wasn't half bad, but as an actor, going on TV and pretending to cry then coming right back out of retirement, he's as transparent as a ziploc baggie. Well, he's the Jets' problem now. Name that douche. # #14? Jesus! What is it with the black clergy and Obama in 2008?? When this ex-spirtual adviser of the president elect goes on the pulpit yelling "God Damn America!" and blaming the US for 9/11, it has to make you question what they are putting in the water. Well, waterMELON anyway. Name that douche. # #13 probably isn't all that interesting to us here in Pennsylvania, though Seamonkey may raise an eyebrow. I mean with a guy like Warren Jeffs nearby starting a sect with around 50 guys and their 133 wives spawing some 400 children, what is the need to have the doctor stick a needle in your sack? Name that douche state. # I am shocked #12 wasn't up higher. Regardless, it takes some fucking balls to say you are proud of your campaign when the bulk of it consisted of calling your opponent a Muslim, a socialist, a friend to terrorists and using the name Barack Hussein Obama. Some fucking balls indeed! Name that douche. # #11 didn't waste a moment of her time this past year. Who has time to make another hit album when you are assaulting men, bribing your husband out of jail, smoking crack and singing offensive tunes about minorities, homosexuals and the disabled?? Busy, busy, busy! Name that douchette. # #10 can either be a douche or a patriot as far as I am concerned. This "Passenger 57" actor showed us all that there is a much simpler approach to the drudgery of yearly taxes. Just plain don't file them!! Of course after not doing them for 6 years in a row, you will be serving 3-5, but hey, everything has a downside. Name that douche. # #9 isn't a person or a place. It is an amount. A baffling amount. A ridiculous, ludicrous, zoop, zoop, zoopulous amount provided by the Bush Administration to bailout careless fucks with distressed mortgages, though most of it, more than likely, went to hunting trips and spa vacations. Name that doucherific amount. # #8 should have actually gone to John McCain just for letting this psycho endorse him. But he edged old John out, what with his bashing on Jews, Catholics, Gays, Harry Potter and the theory of global warming. And that is just the stuff we know about from this Texas Pastor! Name that douche. # #7 made it obvious 2008 was a great year...for negligent parents! Sharon Stone and her son's smelly feet, Britney and her kids who are named...uhh...well, that's okay. She probably doesn't remember then either. But they are all trumped by the King...of mullets, letting 15-year old Miley all but pose for Playboy. Name that douche. # #6 gave a whole new meaning to the phrase "exercise in futility". At what point does ambition become battling over adversity then to plain old delusion. Say what you may about her spending money she didn't have, she will always still be Bill's wife. Until the divorce is final anyway. Name that douchette. # #5 deserves better than just a top five finish. Talk about a candidate for the name Munson. Only a genuine douche would murder someone and get off scot free then turn around and get busted for kidnapping, burglary and assault all in the name of getting back sports memorabilia. Name this super douche. # #4 is not completely a household name, though he...she probably should be. I mean this probably the only woman...uh, man in history to have a sex change and keep his...her original plumbing so that she...he can get artificially inseminated. Jesus, I don't even know what the question is for this one! Name that douche...douchette? (will accept either pre-op or post-op name) # #3 is another state, and one Jamie-Lynn Spears must be so very proud of. It is the state in which 17 high school girls, with the help of one 24-year old homeless guy, made a pact to all have their first episiotomy before they've even passed biology. It is a Maury Povich dream come true. Name that douche state. # If #13 and #3 can be douche states, #2 can certainly be a douche country. And it certainly is. If it's production of toys, toothpaste and pet food doesn't kill you, you can be assured its milk, eggs and edible sex toys will do the job! Daw jhe, #2! Name that douche country. # The year's #1 douchette is so deserving of the title. Not because she couldn't name a newspaper she read. Not because she couldn't name 2 Supreme Court decisions she agreed with. Not even for running for a political position she didn't know the duties of. But thinking a person can see Russia from Alaska? That is the clincher! Name that epic, world-class douchette. Answers #David Blaine #David Duchovny #Bigfoot #Rachael Ray #Jesse Jackson #Brett Favre #Jeremiah Wright #Texas #John McCain #Amy Winehouse #Wesley Snipes #$700 billion #John Hagee #Billy Ray Cyrus #Hillary Clinton #O. J. Simpson #Tracy Lagondino/Thomas Beatie #Massechusetts #China #Sarah Palin Songs *"Black Friday" by Epic1 *"That's How We Roll" by Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew *"The World Sucks" by Team Illuminati *"Pull The Trigger" by Le Chat Noir "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Poon Handler (0:15) #Show 133 Introduction (6:00) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (6:43) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (3:26) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (11:08) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (12:08) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (15:32) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (21:26) #Black Friday - Epic1 (3:31) #Nerraux News (5:06) #Sittin' on the Internet...Wastin' Time (3:19) #That's How We Roll - Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew (3:10) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (3:10) #Ernesto Interview (18:29) #The World Sucks - Team Illuminati (5:28) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (12:33) #H2Ho Commercial (2:21) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (17:22) #Show 133 Closing (4:11) #Pull The Trigger - Le Chat Noir (3:44) Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes